


Quelle belle chute

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Love, M/M, Rain, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2020-06-22 22:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19681951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Isaac ne savait pas comment allait être sa vie. Il ne pensait même pas revivre un jour. Mais eux ils étaient là pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'abandonnent aussi.





	Quelle belle chute

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà encore de retour sur Teen Wolf pour publier. Autant vous dire que c'est court mais que c'est quand même dur à avalé. Tout cela est fait exprès. Je précise :
> 
> Raiting : T parce que mort explicite et violente je trouve
> 
> Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire, je ne gagne rien pour ça.

La vie est une suite de causes et de conséquences. Elle n'est ni blanche ni noire. Tout est une nuance de gris. Plic. Ce jour-là il pleuvait. Il était seul, mouillé jusqu'aux os, sans nourriture. Plac. Il regardait les passants devant lui qui ne le voyaient pas ; ils ne faisaient jamais attention à lui. Ploc. Il pleuvait ce jour-là quand il s'est accroupit devant lui. Plic. Il avait tendu ses mains ; il portait des gants ; il souriait. Plac. Un lumineux sourire par rapport à ce temps. Ploc. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras sans lui demander son avis. Plic. Il n'avait pas apprécié, mais que pouvait-il faire contre lui ? Plac. Il l'avait ramené au chaud dans sa maison. Ploc. Il ne pleuvait pas chez lui. Il faisait chaud. Plic. Pendant quelques mois il faisait toujours la même chose avec lui. Plac. Il le réveillait à huit heures, lui donnait à manger, le brossait et le prenait avec lui pour aller travailler. Ploc. Il était photographe et souvent c'était lui qui était pris en photo. Plic. Il n'avait jamais compris son nom. Alors il lui en avait donné un. Plic. C'était venu comme ça et il n'avait pu faire autrement. Ploc. C'était son Der', son ami, tout ce qu'il avait. Plic. Les journées passaient tranquillement. Toujours la même routine ensemble. Réveil, petit-déjeuner, brossage, travail puis retour, souper, et coucher. Plac. Inlassablement la même chose mais qui leur plaisait. Ploc. Leur petite vie. Plic. Lui était l'incarnation du bien, de la gentillesse, de l'empathie. Ploc. Son seul défaut peut-être c'était cela. Plic. C'est ce qui les avait éloigné un temps. Plac. Il était trop gentil pour son bien. Ploc. Alors ils s'étaient un peu éloignés mais ils jouaient toujours ensemble. Plic. Der' ne voulait pas prendre un animal qui prenait trop de place. Plac. Alors il l'autorisait à paresser à la maison. Ploc. Un jour, quelques années après qu'il soit arrivé à la maison un homme été passé. Plic. Il connaissait bien le maître, ils s'entendaient bien. Plac. Vraiment bien. Ploc. L'homme restait souvent à la maison avec le maître, des fois il venait le réveiller pour lui donner à manger. Plic. Cet homme avait permis à la famille de resserrer ses liens. Der' et Isaac faisait plus d'activités ensemble. Plac. Chris était un maître vraiment gentil. Ploc. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup ensemble. Plic. Mais tout se termine un jour. Plac. Et ce jour arriva plus tôt que prévu. Ploc. Chris ne venait plus, Der' était toujours triste ; en larmes. Plic. Il n'allait même plus travailler. Plac. Il avait compris en voyant sa peine. Ploc. Son deuxième maître ne reviendrait plus. Plic. Jamais ? Plac. Il était triste, tout redevenait sombre, toujours. Ploc. Der' et lui n'étaient plus rien. Plic. Plac. Ploc. N'avaient plus rien. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Et lui aussi était parti, l'avait laissé là comme la première fois. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Encore et toujours. Plic. Plac. Ploc.

Tout est noir, tout est gris, une seule couleur règne, toujours. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Les gouttes tombent et la vérité s'ébranle. Plic. Plac. Ploc. L'écho des mensonges passés s'éteint. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Les portes se referment derrière lui et le noir l'emporte encore. BOUM. Qu'était-ce ? Juste une parole de plus. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Les hommes te font du mal. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Ils t'oublient et te laissent sur le côté. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Voilà le son de tes larmes. BOUM. Qu'était-ce ? Juste ton amie la Vérité. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Tu ne pleures pas, tu ne peux pas. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Douce mélodie à tes oreilles. Plic. Plac. Ploc. La pluie tombe et te mouille. Plic. Plac. Ploc. C'est le son de ta tristesse. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Tu te souviens de ces jours heureux ? Ils ne reviendront jamais. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Pauvre petit, abandonné. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Les trous se remplissent d'eau et tu restes là dans ta solitude. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Reste là seul, rejeté par les autres. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Etrange mélodie dans une vie solitaire. Plic. Plac. Ploc. La mort te prendra ne t'en fait pas. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Tu t'en vas seul parce qu'il t'a laissé. Plic. Plac. Ploc. C'est ton dernier soupir, la mort te prend et t'enferme dans la brume sombre. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Rejoint ton maître pauvre petit. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Le petit animal s'en va, seul et sans personne. Plic. Plac. Ploc. La mort gagne à chaque fois et les prend tous. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Pauvre petit chien sans maître qui termine sa vie. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Au revoir et meurt. BOUM. Qu'était-ce ? Rien, juste le bruit de son corps sur le sol. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Il n'est plus. Plic … Plac … Ploc.

Cette histoire est terminée mais vous n'avez pas fini de réfléchir. Vous avez lu, avec ou sans avidité mais vous avez compris. Alors dites-moi sincèrement : qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne vous ai pas menti ? Réfléchissez-y et dites le moi. Parce qu'il se pourrait bien que vous n'ayez rien compris.


End file.
